Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Veronica longifolia cultivar Eveline .
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Eveline.
The new Veronica plant originated from a chance cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Veronica longifolia, not patented. The new Veronica was discovered by the Inventor in 1998 in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. Plants of the new Veronica differed primarily from plants of the unidentified parental selections and other Veronica cultivars known to the Inventor in flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Eveline have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Evelinexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Evelinexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Violet-colored flowers.